Measures of Happiness
by DXRULES103
Summary: Do you think he's happy? A James Bond and Michael Stone story with Alec Trevelyan's memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond and I never will. I do own Michael Stone, though.

**A/N**: So, another Stone and Bond fic? I know, crazy isn't it? I just can't stop writing about these two. Don't worry, I am working on the next chapter for all my other stories. School's almost over. I swear there will be more to come. Reviews appreciated!

**Measures of Happiness**

"Beautiful city, isn't it?"

James Bond glanced to his right to catch his close friend, Michael Stone, come from behind and make his way to his side.

He looked back to the monuments that created filled the city.

It was Washington D.C. It was indeed a beautiful – magnificent city, and James knew it was at its best when the sun rose and when the sun set.

Bond made it for the sunset.

"Yes, it is," he replied with an agreeing nod. "Ten minutes till pitch black."

They were standing at one the best places to see the sun and the city: Lincoln Memorial.

Michael took a knife and handkerchief out. He began to slide the blade within the cloth.

"You should be here when it snows," he mentioned. "It's even more beautiful."

_**Russia snows…**_

"I've grown to hate the winter." James said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Michael curiously asked; a slight dose of worry coming over him.

He immediately started to slide the blade in and out of the cloth a little faster; it was a motion that would hopeful calm him down.

James closed his eyes.

_Bang!_ _The warehouse blows up!_

"Because of Alec."

James opened his eyes. He looked at Stone and found the CIA officer giving him a knowing and sad look.

Turning away to look back at the spectacle in front of him, James gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes. Alec," he said. _**Double-ohh-six.**_ "He died in Russia during a mission."

_**He didn't deserve to die.**_

"And now it's like he didn't even exist," he continued. "He's just a star on the bloody wall. And M keeps telling me to forget, but I can't. He was my best friend!"

"A brother." Michael added.

James nodded; eyes glued to the setting light and the way it touched the city.

"A brother," he agreed. "I know other areas in the world have winter too and other areas have snow, but every time I think of snow it just sends memories of that mission in Russia back to me – vividly."

"I'm so sorry." Michael said in sympathy to his friend, but he was also empathetic.

"I know." James answered. "I just miss him."

"Just think he's in a better place." Michael suggested as he took a seat on one of the Memorial's steps.

James followed his friend's lead, and replied, "Like where? Heaven?"

"Maybe…maybe not…" Michael said with a shrug. "But a man like Trevelyan – the man you called brother and friend – does deserve happiness." He looked at his friend. "Do you think he's happy?"

_**Do I think he's happy?**_

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hoped you all enjoyed that. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything. I do own Michael Stone though.

**A/N**: I swear it's been so long. I'm trying my best though. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews keep me going.

**Summary**: Do you think he's happy? A James Bond and Michael Stone story with Alec Trevelyan's memory…

_Do you think he's happy?_

James couldn't answer that question. It wasn't simple nor was it easy to contemplate. That question and the word happy had so many contexts that the SIS agent didn't know where to start. Could a person that is dead be happy? And by just considering the notion of happiness after death, did that mean an afterlife existed?

"James…" Michael Stone called; the concern rising in his voice. His eyes were filled with compassion and knowing. "Don't think long and hard on God's existence. That is a conversation we already had." He sighed. "All this is about is Alec Trevelyan. Was he ever happy? Do you think he would be content even after death?"

All he could do was stared at his friend. How could the other man say that? Of course, the question coincided with the idea of a higher power; one higher power that the CIA agent believed it.

_**This is where you are wrong, Mike. **_"Death is death. Where the heart shuts down and the brain ceases to function. Where a man is blown to smithereens," he replied with bitterness as he thought about all those he had loved who died tragically from his parents, Vesper, and – Alec. "There's nothing out there outside this world. Nothing."

Unfazed by his friend's tone, Michael persisted, "Fine this loaded question is connected to a higher being. Fine. But that doesn't mean Alec being happy even now is a disdainful one." He edged closer to his friend confidently. "Stop thinking with that logic nonsense. Just answer the question without thinking."

He got no response. The Englishman just looked out into the Mall of Monuments. The sun was lowering. The night was creeping. Sunset has begun to end. Stone frowned at the faraway look that his friend had.

"Happiness exists. Listen to me…" he whispered.

But James couldn't hear him. He would not let himself hear the other man. His mind was in another era where he wasn't here being asked about happiness and its connection to a god. He was in the world where Alec still lived. Another time. Another place.

"_The half of everything is luck."_

_**TBC**_

_**End-note: I hope you all enjoyed this short one. Reviews appreciated!**_


End file.
